Quand on n'a pas de chance, c'est jusqu'au bout
by Haru-carnage
Summary: Axel et Riku se mêle d'amitié, mais si il y avait plus que cela?


Thème: Espoir fou  
Personnage/Couple: Riku/Axel  
Rating: +10  
Spoiler : Fin du jeu Dream drop distance ainsi que les précédents jeu.  
Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à leur créateurs

* * *

Axel passait une main dans sa chevelure rouge comme les flammes, il lâchait un soupir las en regardant Sora et ses compagnons. Depuis qu'il avait récupéré les souvenirs de son simili, quelque chose en lui s'était un peu brisé. Déjà qu'il préférait qu'on lui donne le nom de cet être qui avait été son double toutes ces années. Il voyait que le garçon blond en le porteur de la Keyblade. Le jeune garçon de l'île du destin était portant bel et bien brun. Il mit sa main sur son arme, il était devenu lui aussi un guerrier à la clé. Il n'arrivait à croire qu'il était capable de faire cette arme avec ses chakrams. Il serrait son arme et sortit de la pièce afin de s'entraîner seul, il en avait besoin, son ami lui manquait, son ami qui n'existait pas, l'ami de son ombre. Il allait devenir fou rien que d'y penser. Il grognait et allait s'installer sur le sol dans un coin de la pièce. Elle était vide, on pouvait voir ça et là des traces de brûlures jonchant le sol. Il sourit doucement avant de soupirer, quand bien même, il était du côté de la lumière, il se sentait désespérément seul. Il ne vit pas quelqu'un s'était installé à côté de lui. Il sursautait en reconnaissant Riku, le meilleur ami de Sora. Il clignait les yeux et l'observait quelques moments sans trop savoir pourquoi il était là. Le jeune homme à la chevelure grise sourit doucement avant de lui donner une bouteille d'eau. L'homme qui s'était entraîné penchait la tête.

« Sora se souvient de ton simili, il l'a aidé dans un couloir obscur, il t'est reconnaissant quand bien même ce n'était pas vraiment toi.

-Je m'en doute, moi je ne vois en lui que ce que mon simili avait du sien, ils étaient amis un peu comme toi et lui. Je dirai même qu'ils étaient plus proches, un peu comme des confidents, presque des amants.

-Je vois mal Sora avec quelqu'un d'autre que Kairi.

-Même pas toi ?

-Cela fait un moment que je suis passé au-dessus de cela, je ne suis plus un gamin. »

Axel sourit simplement au jeune homme avant de se mettre à boire l'eau dans la bouteille. Il jouait un peu avec avant de se tourner vers Riku.

« Dis-moi, ça ne te dirais pas qu'on devienne potes nous deux, je ne te propose pas des glaces à l'eau de mer, il n'y en a pas dans ce monde-ci.

-Plus tard peut-être, mais cela nous fait quelque chose en commun, un amour perdu.

-Tu l'as dit, donc si on s'appelait par nom prénoms ?

-Ouais.

-Mieux des surnoms, c'est plus classe comme cela, tu piges ?

-Je t'aime déjà mon pote. »

Riku avait dit cela en riant. Il se mit à frotter ses cheveux rouges toujours hilares, c'est ainsi que Sora les trouvait en descendant les escaliers. Il descendit rapidement, mais les deux gars avaient fini de se chahuter.

« Roh, vous n'êtes pas sympa les gars, vous auriez pu rire avec moi. Je suis votre ami, non ?

-Oui Sora, on ira manger une glace à l'eau de mer une fois que cela sera fini.

-Super, je vais en parler à Donald et Dingo. »

Aussitôt, le jeune homme prit la fuite pour raconter cela à ses comparses avec lesquels il avait parcouru le monde. Riku se mit à rire en le voyant si enthousiaste. Il se sentait un peu mal de l'avoir aimé autrement qu'un simple ami, il ne pouvait espérer vainement un changement d'intérêt, mais vu qu'il avait partagé tout deux un fruit Paopu. Il regarda Axel et lui tendit la main. Il sourit et se levait tout seul.

« Pas besoin de ton aide, je peux me lever seul.

-Je ne te savais pas jaloux, je te promets que ma première glace sera avec toi. Arrête de ronchonner comme un gosse.

-D'accord, bon, on fait quoi ensuite ?

-On attend que Mickey revienne.

-Je peux pieuter si je veux ?

-Tout à fait.

-Alors je vais faire une sieste Riku.

-A bientôt. »

L'homme aux cheveux rouges sourit avant d'aller dans sa chambre. Il s'étendait sur le matelas en soupirant légèrement. Il se sentait à nouveau apprécié, c'était différent que ces souvenirs donnés par son simili, ou encore ces souvenirs flou avec Isa. Il avait été son ami, maintenant, ils étaient tous les deux dans deux camps différents. Il lâchait un soupir un fermait ses yeux sur ce monde quelques temps. Il s'endormait ainsi avec sur le cœur, une joie d'être à nouveau compris et surtout entouré, c'était plus agréable de se battre avec des amis que l'on voulait protéger, quand bien le sort du monde l'intéressait. Il passait un moment à dormir quand il sentit un poids sur son corps. Il grognait un peu pour ouvrir ses yeux doucement. Il regardait l'intrus qui s'était incrusté ainsi dans sa chambre. Il vit Sora. Il lui lançait le coussin à la tête. Ce dernier riait suite à cette intervention. Il n'était pas habitué à recevoir autant de violence d'autre personne que Riku et Donald quand il était vraiment de mauvais poil. Il descendait du lit.

« Allez lève-toi, on va s'entraîner.

-Pas envie... Laisse-moi Roxas.

-Moi, c'est Sora, So-Ra.

-Compris, dégages d'ici que je me prépare un peu.

-Chef, oui chef. »

Axel ne vit même pas le jeune homme sortir, mais il entendit le silence que son absence provoquait. Il soupirait comme un bienheureux face à ce calme revenu. Il allait se laver directement, vu qu'il dormait presque nu, il ne prit trop de temps pour se dévêtir. Il s'habillait de noir, mais pas trop, il n'était pas son simili, mais son nom était tellement classe que lui-même l'avait adopté. Il grognait en se voyant dans le miroir, il coiffait ou essayait de coiffer sa chevelure qui partait dans tous les sens. Il ne pouvait rien faire contre, il sortit comme cela. Puis cela lui donnait un certain style. Il descendait et sourit à Riku qui était déjà là. Il se mit à ses côtés et lui donnait un coup sur l'épaule avec un vague sourire aux lèvres. Il prit son déjeuner en regardant Sora, il n'avait vraiment rien à voir à Roxas, pourtant, parfois, il agissait comme lui. Sûrement un truc de simili. Il lâchait un soupir s'attirant le regard des deux garçons, surtout celui de Riku qui avait un air compatissant, cela sentait encore la longue conversation avec lui. Il passait une main dans ses cheveux rouges. Il finissait de manger avant de se diriger vers la salle d'entraînement, il n'était un maître de la keyblade, c'était par hasard que son arme avait pris cette forme. Il prit soin d'éviter les questionnements du garçon aux cheveux aussi indomptable que les siens.

Il était seul dans la salle,quelques minutes seulement, car il pouvait sentir une arme rencontrer la sienne. Il eut cet instant un rire quand il vit Riku lui faire face avec son arme, ce n'était pas vraiment une Keyblade, mais c'était une arme s'y apparentant, ce qui fait qu'elle considérée comme la clé géante que détenait son ami. Ils se battirent comme cela, en toute amitié, se défoulant l'un et l'autre. Ils échangèrent des coups jusqu'à épuisement. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux.

« Tu as encore pensé à lui ?

-Je ne décidément rien te cacher Riku.

-Car je comprends ta douleur, dans un sens. Tu le ne reverras jamais, c'est triste, condamné à voir leurs ressemblances.

-Ne me fout pas plus le cafard, enfoiré.

-Il faut bien te secouer un peu les puces. Tu ne vas pas ruminer tout seul toute ta vie pour un type qui devait disparaître de toute manière.

-Très délicat Riku. Je me souviendrai de toi si je veux m'enfoncer.

-Ne fait pas ton bébé Axel. Essaye de tourner la page, je vais trouver Picsou pour ta glace à l'eau de mer. Et tu arrêteras de broyer du noir.

-Ouais, on va dire cela. »

Riku le sera un peu contre lui et appréciait ce contact chaud, combien de fois il avait rêvé de le faire avec Sora, trop de fois. Il se levait et partait laissant le rouquin seul, bien qu'il était plus rouge de cheveux, mais bon, il n'allait pas se faire chier avec cela. Il savait qu'il pouvait voyager que peu entre le monde, sachant que l'ennemi attendait pour frapper. Le Jardin radieux était là à l'attendre. Il marchait dans ce monde, celui de l'autre enflammé, il sourit avant d'aller voir l'oncle du partenaire de l'homme qu'il avait aimé. Il sursautait ne s'attendant sûrement pas à cette venue.

« Qui êtes-vous ? Vous voulez quoi ?

-De la glace à l'eau de mer.

-Vous avez de la chance mon bon monsieur, je viens de finir de la mettre au point. Je vous offre une d'entre elles, mais c'est la seule à laquelle vous aurez droit, pour le reste, il faudra payer.

-Soit je vous en prends une de plus.

-Très bien, passez une bonne journée, monsieur. »

Riku revint dans le monde où il s'entraînait. Il vit Axel exactement à la même place qu'il avait quitté un peu plus tôt. Il se dirigeait vers lui et tendait la fameuse glace bleue. Il vit le regard hagard de son ami. Il la mit devant ses yeux. Ce dernier finissait par la prendre avec un léger soupir. Il se mit à ses côtés et se mit à goûter ce dessert glacé à la fois sucré et salé. C'était vraiment étrange. Il la mangeait en silence, laissant le garçon en profiter. Il se tournait vers lui et voyait qu'il pleurait. Il sentait son cœur se serrer à cette simple vision. Il mangeait sa glace et respirait à fond.

« Axel, ça va ?

-Ouais, je me souvenais de ces moments, nous étions si heureux, moi, j'ai quoi pour contre-balancer tous ces moments, des parties avec mon ami, celui qui trouve dans le camp d'en face. Je gagne rien dans tout cela, même pas un soupçon d'amour que je pourrai espérer de Sora. Il sera mon ami, et c'est tout. Et toi tu l'aime, mais tu me chambres pour des détails. Cette glace est si bonne. Merci, mec.

-Cela me fait de la peine que tu sois aussi triste que cela, essaye de trouver des points positifs à cette vie, si je dois pour cela aller dans ce monde pour reprendre des glaces.

-Cela me ferait plaisir, Riku. Merci.

-De rien, tu ne vas pas faire la gueule tout le temps, soyons des amis, des confidents, peut-être plus qui sait. Laissons-nous le temps d'oublier nos blessures.

-Je ne te pensais pas si sage, Gamin.

-Tu vas voir si je suis un gamin ! »

C'est ainsi que les deux se mirent à se chahuter avec force, se poussant l'un et l'autre, se battant pour des bêtises, mais rieurs, car heureux de s'être trouver une personne pour les comprendre. Cette amitié était bien vue de Sora, mais surtout du roi Mickey. La souris avait déjà remarqué la blessure de son ami aux cheveux gris, sans trop l'expliquer. Le voir si heureux l'aidait à apprécier la future bataille. Les deux garçons étaient très proches.

Axel se sentait bien avec Riku, avec lui, il pouvait parler de son orientation sexuelle sans soucis, câliner ce garçon, d'ailleurs, il était plu grand que Sora et par conséquence de ce qu'était Roxas. Le garçon à la chevelure rouge remarquait qu'ils avaient presque la même taille parfaite pour embrasser. Cette pensée le fit rougir fortement. Il secouait sa tête, il ne pouvait pas tomber amoureux dans cette guerre, c'était complètement fou. Pourtant, il savait que c'était déjà en route, par conséquent trop tard. Il soupirait et passait une main dans ses cheveux. Il ne pouvait rien faire, surtout il devait le dire avant qu'il soit trop tard, cette fois, il ne raterait pas son occasion,cette fois. Il attendait simplement un moment seul avec lui. Il n'attendait pas bien longtemps. Ils se retrouvèrent pour manger une glace à l'eau de mer comme chaque jour depuis que Riri faisait voyager ces dernières pour les deux hommes. Il tendait la friandise glacée à cet homme, il sourit et la prit sans attendre. Il la mangeait lentement en regardant l'horizon.

« Alors l'entraînement ça avance, futur maître de la Keyblade ?

-Cela ne peut pas reculer Riku, tu le sais bien, ne fait pas ton Sora.

-C'était petit comme attaque Axel. Tu sais les sentiments que je nourrissais pour lui. Je te rappelle que tu avais les mêmes. D'ailleurs, il ne semble pas trop vouloir se faire à ce petit rituel.

-Ce n'est pas faute de l'avoir invité et qu'il aime la glace, je pense qu'il se sent un peu de trop entre nous. Faut dire qu'on ne parle pas beaucoup quand il est là.

-Pas faux, mais le sujet, c'est lui et son simili, d'ailleurs, c'est un peu con de notre part, on devrait plus s'inquiéter de l'avenir.

-D'ailleurs, Riku, j'aimerais te dire quelque chose.

-Je t'écoute Axel. Mes oreilles sont grandes ouvertes.

-Je... C'est compliqué... Riku, je suis en train de tomber amoureux.

-Bordel Axel qui est le mec que tu as en vue, dis-moi tout mec, c'est cela être ami, enfin, je crois.

-C'est toi.

-Laisse-moi le temps de réfléchir à ce que tu viens de me dire. Tu m'aimes ?

-Ouais.

-Bah, je t'avoue que je ne m'y attendais pas vraiment, mais je veux bien essayé, car j'ai rien à perdre à le faire.

-Tu es vraiment sensationnel comme mec.

-Ouais, mais pas un mot à Sora, je ne pense pas qu'il soit capable de comprendre.

-Peut-être pas une chose comme celle-là. Il est peut-être un peu stupide, il n'est pas sans cervelle. »

Axel sourit suite à ses mots, jusqu'à aller prendre les lèvres de son ami doucement, le baiser était chaste, sans aucune prétention. Ils se serrèrent doucement chacun profitant de la présence de l'autre en cet instant. Ils restèrent un moment comme cela quand un vacarme se faisait entendre dans le château. Ils sursautèrent et se séparèrent, les joues légèrement rouges. Ils se mirent donc en garde pour se combattre contre les sans-coeurs. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de repenser à ce qu'ils s'étaient dit pendant la bataille. Les coups volèrent. Ils restèrent ensemble synchronisant leurs assauts d'une manière qui impressionnait les ennemis, mais pas leurs alliées, après tout, il s'entraînaient ensemble, il était normal que leur façon de se combattre se ressemblait un peu. C'était comme cela pendant un moment éliminant leurs ennemis. Les porteurs de Keyblades regardèrent les environs. Tout semblait avoir repris son état normal. Soulagés, le groupe se rassembla dans une pièce, ils dînèrent ensemble joyeusement. Axel quittait la table dans les derniers suivi de pas loin par le garçon aux cheveux gris. Ils se fixèrent un moment, avant que leurs mains virent se lier timidement. Les deux garçons vivaient le début d'une histoire d'amour. Ce ne serait pas facile pour eux, pourtant ils savaient que leur couple était basé sur leurs déceptions et une belle amitié. Ils arrivèrent à la chambre d'Axel.

« Merci de me donner ma chance, Riku.

-Faisons attention, notre ennemi est vicieux, donc ne pas ébruiter notre relation.

-Je ne sais pas à qui le dire de toute façon à part toi et peut-être les autres de notre groupe de sauveurs. Je te rappelle que je n'ai personne.

-Rectification, tu n'avais personne. »

Alex riait doucement avant de déposer un bref baiser sur les lèvres du jeune homme. Il allait dans sa chambre et lâchait un soupir. Il portait sa main sur sa poitrine serrant ses vêtements. Il ne s'était pas attendu à cette réponse si rapide. Il se disait que c'était trop tôt pour eux, que cette guerre avait tué et tuerait sûrement d'autres personnes. Il ravalait doucement sa salive. Il ne devait pas y penser, il avait assez pleuré pour Roxas, mais Riku était plus réel que l'était ce garçon. Son cœur se serrait en voyant le souvenir du garçon, ses yeux d'un bleu profond. En y repensant, ceux du garçon à qui avait avoué ses yeux étaient de la même couleur bien qu'un peu teinté de vert. Il se mit à rire avant de se retourner vivement.

« Quel idiot je fais, tomber amoureux maintenant, bien joué mon grand Axel. »

Il fermait les yeux et s'endormait, demain serait un autre jour encore, il pourrait se rapprocher de la fin de toute cette histoire. Il se réveillait le lendemain et vit qu'il n'était pas seul dans sa chambre. Il vit distinctement les cheveux argentés de Riku.

« Je te manque déjà mon amour ?

-Peut-être, sinon, je suis venu te lever, gros fainéants.

-Et si je n'avais pas envie ?

-Je vais devoir employer la manière forte.

-Je n'attends que cela mon chou. »

Il ne fallait pas lui dire deux fois, le jeune homme se mit à tirer sur la couverture de toutes ses forces. Découvert, Axel frissonnait, mais ne voulait pas pour autant sortir de son lit. Il sentait une main froide sur sa peau. Il grognait et l'attirait vers lui, c'est ainsi que Riku se retrouvait au-dessus de l'homme aux cheveux rouges. Bien entendu, ce dernier rougissait fortement. Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement ? C'était un baiser pleins de promesses muettes, ils prendront leur temps après cette bataille. Ils se caressèrent un moment avant que l'homme aux yeux verts vint serrer l'autre.

« Je te promets de te protéger.

-Moi aussi, Axel, allons manger avant qu'ils se doutent de quelque chose.

-J'ai bien envie de tout leur dire.

-Crâneur.

-Pas autant que toi ! »

Ils descendirent et dirent à leur ami ce qu'ils commençaient à ressentir l'un pour l'autre. C'était un peu surprenant pour leurs amis, mais ces derniers acceptèrent leur attirance bien particulière à leurs yeux. Les deux garçons s'entraînaient et s'embrassaient souvent à la fin. C'était leur manière à eux de se récompenser pour leur effort accompli. C'était que le premier pas d'une relation, ils découvraient et en feront bien plus en temps de paix. Oubliant qu'ils étaient originaires de mondes différents à la base.


End file.
